


After The Last

by suicidalalchemist



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Post-The Last: Naruto the Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidalalchemist/pseuds/suicidalalchemist
Summary: Um, hi. This is my first ever attempt at writing something, let alone a fic. I really hope you enjoy. This one-shot takes place right after the movie.





	After The Last

Naruto looked at Hinata as they were gradually floating down to earth after witnessing their most intimate moment since the beginning of their lives.

Hinata had a blush going on so red that made him chuckle a little bit and realise how much of a dunce he was that he never noticed it before. She was looking and smiling at him with such vulnerability and sentiments that Naruto was at a loss of how beautiful she looked. She was a princess. _His princess..._

Hinata was at a loss for words... her dream came true. Her feelings were finally reciprocated. Was she dreaming? “Naruto-kun?” Hinata asked while trying to hide her fierce blush from him in his shoulder and snuggling even closer to him radiating her feelings for him. “Yes, Hina-chan?” Naruto asked while showing a little blush himself as he felt Hinata’s warmth on his shoulder. Hinata herself blushed even harder hearing the suffix to her name as well as her nickname. It made her feel butterflies in her stomach. “A-Are we d-dreaming, N-Naruto-kun?” She asked him shyly. Naruto answered by lifting her chin from his shoulder and bringing his face closer to her and pressing his lips against hers. He didn’t know why he did that. He just knew it felt right... He smiled at her and said, “It’s not a dream, Hina. If it is, I don’t ever want to wake up from this. I’m so so sorry that I never realised your feelings for me. It pains me to think about it. When in fact, you were the one who always encouraged me. You were the only one who came to my aid when I was down from fighting Pein. You were ready to give your life for me. I never realised how amazing you are, how selfless, how brave. I-I promise that I’ll be there for you, Hinata. Until I die.”

Naruto didn’t even realise that he was crying by now nor that they had landed. Both were looking at each other with such intensity that they were unaware of their surroundings. It was just the both of them. Nothing else mattered. After hearing Naruto’s confession, her feelings for the blond man in front of him were with renewed vigour that she was crying. But they weren’t tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy signifying her never-ending love for him. She touched his whiskered cheek and smiled at him. Slowly forgetting her shyness and pulled him down for another kiss. This one was was much more fierce and passionate and full of desire for each other. Their tears intermixed, their cheeks on contact, sending sparks throughout their bodies. Hinata made sure to express her feelings through their kiss. All the insecurities that Naruto had vanished once their lips touched each other. Neither wanted to separate. But when they did, they were left gasping for breath.

By now, Hinata was on her own feet, arms wrapped around Naruto’s neck. Naruto’s arms were wrapped around her waist pulling her ever so closer to him. Hinata broke the silence and said, “I love you, Naruto-kun. I always have and I always will.” Naruto replied by kissing her once more although a brief one, “I love you too, Hina-chan. Believe it.” She blushed and buried her face in his shoulder. He was just about to tease her in for another kiss when they heard, “Nee-sama, you actually did it!” Hinata and Naruto froze but neither one separated. They both had a visible blush on their faces that made Sakura giggle at how cute they looked together. Hanabi was beaming with joy for her sister that she finally got together with her blond idiot. Shikamaru was happy for both of his friends. Sai was well, just being Sai. “So how was it?” Sakura asked teasing both of them. Naruto just blushed. Hinata was trying very hard already not to faint in the arms of her love. Upon hearing what Sakura said, that was her turning point and then well, she fainted. Luckily, Naruto caught her and lifted her up bridal style. “Kawaiii, Onii-sann...” Hanabi was swooning over both of them. All of them shared a laugh except for Naruto who was smiling with a blush and Sai just being Sai just gave one of his ambiguous smiles.

“We should go report to the Hokage. I’m sure he’ll want to hear from everyone about what happened. He should probably be in Konoha by now,” said Shikamaru. Naruto nodded and asked Sai to make his ink birds. They were now travelling back to Konoha. Sakura was with Hanabi, Sai with Shikamaru and Naruto was with Hinata. She was sitting on his lap, her eyes closed and with a content smile on her face. Naruto smiled at the sight and pulled her closer to him, never letting go. _“Maybe she’s having a dream...”_ , wondered Naruto.

_Little did he know that she was. About both of them living happily ever after..._

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope I didn't disappoint. I've always found NaruHina fascinating. I mean, the fanfics are just endless. People really love 'em. There are some really good ones. But this particular idea of just continuing after The Last is, unfortunately, uncharted territory let alone one or two I've read. I really really hope you guys enjoy. It's my first one so it's like a baby to me. It will depend on whether or not I actually write anything else on this fic. So, the fate of my writing career is actually in your hands! Just kidding. ;-;


End file.
